


Друзья с преимуществами (Friends With Benefits)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Друзья с преимуществами. Это был блестящий план, но, как и все блестящие планы, он был обречен на провал.





	Друзья с преимуществами (Friends With Benefits)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363195) by [yalublyutebya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya). 



Никаких обязательств. С самого начала — просто сделка. Об этом не говорилось, но ясно было для обоих, как божий день. И она была по-настоящему удобной, их договоренность. Потому что Джон бросил попытки найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто смог бы вытерпеть его еженедельные хождения по краю жизни и смерти, и кто не возражал бы против его сбеганий к Шерлоку по зову первой же смс-ки. Если такой человек и существовал, он определенно жил не в Центральном Лондоне.

А Шерлок... Шерлок был просто ленив. К удивлению Джона, Шерлок, как оказалось, имел и желания, и нужды помимо Работы, но просто не удосуживался их удовлетворить (как правило). Джон не сомневался — зайди Шерлок в любой лондонский гей-бар, он вышел бы оттуда через пять минут с партнером по вкусу, но детектив, казалось, не мог заставить себя потратить время и силы на флирт или, не дай бог, соблазнение.

Итак, в один прекрасный момент — никто из них не помнил, как именно это произошло — Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон оказались в одной постели.

 

***

Поначалу Джон никак не мог предсказать, когда они окажутся в одной из своих кроватей или на диване, как случилось однажды. Все шло само собой, без ожиданий, но всегда с приятным удивлением. Однако это длилось недолго, и возникла схема. Очень четкая схема, основанная на двух очень важных факторах: во-первых, адреналине, а во-вторых, скуке.

То, что их свел в койке адреналин, не должно было удивлять, понял Джон спустя некоторое время. В конце концов, оба были адреналино-зависимыми, и все, что Донован однажды сказала Джону о Шерлоке (мол, тот ловит кайф), было истинной правдой. Ребята, он реально ловил кайф! Джон, впрочем, мало отставал, имея ПТСР или что там было на самом деле, ведь каждая минута с Шерлоком была наполнена _опасностью_. Опасностью, которая всегда приводила к выбросу адреналина, бежали ли по Лондону, сражались ли с профессиональным убийцей или сталкивались лицом к лицу с королем преступного мира. Что им оставалось? Только добраться до дома, прежде чем начать делать что-то очень неуместное в совершенно неподходящих для этого местах.

В этих случаях все было залито раскаленной добела похотью и страстью и проходило, в основном, в варианте метаний рук и языков, и «да, да, о боже, да». И у них, как правило, оставалось достаточно адреналина, накачивающего нужную систему для очередного раунда до рассвета, а потом они отключались от усталости. Это было, кстати, единственное время, когда они на самом деле разделяли кровать _для сна_.

А потом появились «встречи со скуки» — скучал, конечно, Шерлок, а не Джон. Джону очень нравились дни между расследованиями, когда появлялся шанс отдохнуть и поразмышлять, просто вести «нормальное» существование, пока Лестрейд не призывал их на очередное дело. А вот Шерлок это время ненавидел. Он скучал часы напролет, скука заводила его во фрустрацию, и на стенах появлялись дыры от пуль. В такие дни Джон его не трогал, потому что Шерлоку отнюдь не нужны были провокации (а он искал их почти постоянно, пытаясь занять разум), поэтому просто занимался своим делом — смотрел телевизор, обновлял блог, иногда, очень редко, встречался с Гарри за чашкой кофе.

Но в какой-то момент на Шерлока могло накатить вдохновение, и тогда Джон оказывался объектом соблазнения. Иногда оно включало долгие ласки и хриплый шепот, но чаще всего Джон оставался без брюк, даже не соображая, как это случилось, пока губы Шерлока не обхватывали его член. Конечно, жаловаться в любом случае и в голову не приходило.

И это тоже стало неожиданностью — Шерлок, который не хотел прикладывать усилий, чтобы вытащить телефон из кармана, оказался _не_ эгоистичным любовником. На самом деле он оказался настолько не эгоистичным, что Джон даже решил, что детектив где-нибудь начитался об искусстве быть идеальным самоотверженным любовником. Впрочем, Шерлок не впечатлился, когда Джон осмелился высказать эту идею. Иногда, лишь иногда, Джон получал шанс взять на себя инициативу — как правило, когда Шерлок не спал сутками и едва держался на ногах. Вот теперь-то он знал, что ничто, _ничто_ не может сравниться с видом полностью расхристанного Шерлока Холмса.

***

У Джона никогда не было раньше таких отношений. У него были друзья, с которыми он перемещался в плоскость постели, и партнеры, которые каким-то образом переходили в статус друзей, но, так или иначе, физическая близость и непринужденная дружба между ним и Шерлоком никогда не пересекались. Словно у них одновременно были два вида отдельных отношений.

Джон наслаждался дружбой почти так же, как и близостью, потому что в ней было что-то особенное, что-то _уникальное_. У него никогда не было такого друга, как Шерлок, и вряд ли у Шерлока когда-нибудь был друг, и точка. Они странным образом сочетались, как инь и ян. Джон не мог выразить словами, но наслаждался этим. Ему нравилось быть сердцем для ума Шерлока.

А потом они добирались до постели и все исчезало. Не оставалось ничего, кроме прикосновений, вкуса и ощущения. Джон _познал_ каждый дюйм Шерлока и чувствовал, когда нужно действовать полегче, а когда включиться на полную мощь. И знал, что всегда было местечко «вот здесь», которое заставляло Шерлока совершенно неприлично стонать. 

А после, когда они собирали разбросанную одежду и посмеивались над испорченным свитером Джона, словно щелкал переключатель, возвращая их в режим дружбы. Тогда Шерлок отправлялся разрушать кухню каким-то экспериментом, от которого временно отвлекся, и они даже спорили, и совсем не было похоже, что Джон все еще ощущает вкус Шерлока на своем языке. Джон часто задавался вопросом, почему мало кто общается вот таким способом с лучшими друзьями. 

В «режиме друзей» Джон видел Шерлока, каким видел его остальной мир: красивое, опасное, отчужденное существо, всегда стремящееся взойти на вершину. Он мог понять, почему люди его не любили, почему называли уродом, почему всячески избегали. И мог понять, почему другие люди (гораздо более чуткие, имелись и такие) хотели быть рядом, очаровывались этой до невозможности красивой внешностью и голосом. Иногда, помимо воли, мозг зависал где-то между «другом» и «любовником», и тогда Джон чувствовал себя недостойным и ревнующим целых пять минут, пока не вспоминал о договоренности. Никаких обязательств.

***

Все длилось несколько месяцев, пока Джон с некоторым волнением не понял, что эти псевдо-отношения были самыми долгими за многие годы. К тому же, ему почти стукнуло сорок. Он как-то случайно обмолвился об этом Шерлоку, но тот одарил его странным взглядом, говорившим, что Джон, вероятно, нарушил какое-то правило. Одно из тех подразумеваемых правил, которые уже начали терять четкость. 

И вот тогда все пошло кувырком. Не между ним и Шерлоком, нет. Их отношения не изменились. Если Шерлок и стал чуть менее заинтересован, Джон этого не замечал. Нет, просто в голове Джона застряла мысль, что все начало путаться. Границы, которые казались такими ясными, исчезли, и Джон не мог вспомнить, почему на это согласился. Правда, одного взгляда на обнаженного великолепного Шерлока было достаточно, чтобы напомнить причину. 

Как ни странно, именно в попытке стать хорошим другом он понял, насколько далеко все зашло. Шерлок собирался преследовать укравшего бриллианты вора без помощи Скотланд-Ярда, и Джон попытался его отговорить, но безрезультатно. В конце концов, они оказались в ловушке где-то на складе, прячась за коробками, поскольку верные друзья этого вора пытались их пристрелить. Все стихло, и Джон решил, что банда перезаряжает оружие или хочет их выманить, но Шерлок счел, что преступникам стало скучно и они ушли. Как оказалось, даже Шерлок может ошибаться, но Джон предпочел бы не получать этого урока, одновременно пытаясь остановить кровотечение от огнестрельной раны в руке Шерлока и найти выход из довольно неприятной ситуации.

Позже, когда они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок сидел, такой уязвимый с рукой на слинге, Джон осознал. Словно громом его ударило. Он встал, игнорируя взгляд сбитого с толку Шерлока, и скрылся в собственной спальне. Все зашло слишком далеко и ему следовало это понимать, и следовало поискать способ положить этому конец. Когда Шерлок позже подошел к постели, Джон впервые в истории отказал, прикрываясь раной в качестве оправдания. Шерлок, вероятно, все понял, но не прокомментировал и оставил Джона наедине с его мыслями. Что на самом деле не помогло. Джон очутился в полной заднице. 

***

Джон не знал, в какой момент его самоиндуцированного безумия в голове созрел план. Этот план показался хорошим, и вот Джон уже сидел в баре в обнимку с пинтой и, помоги ему господь, даже не знал, с чего начать. Он так давно пытался кого-то подцепить, что уже не мог вспомнить, как это делается (к тому же, он никогда не был хорош в подобных вещах). На другом конце бара сидел человек, бросавший на него многозначительные взгляды, но он был высоким, худым и темноволосым, а Джон не считал, что это хоть чему-нибудь поможет. Светловолосая женщина справа выглядела более перспективным вариантом (и да, теперь стала ясной его странность — он западал на темноволосых мужчин и на светловолосых женщин), но с женщинами все было намного сложнее. Он так и не мог решить, в чем нуждается — в простом отвлечении при попытке завести знакомство или в новых отношениях с человеком, который не был бы его лучшим другом и самонадеянным социопатом. 

Он все еще пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос, когда над плечом раздался голос. 

— Привет. 

Шерлок, кто бы сомневался... улыбнулся Джону и скользнул на табурет рядом, весь длинноногая элегантность и, черт возьми, вот это уж точно не поможет. Джон молча кивнул другу и снова обратил внимание на блондинку. Она во всех отношениях была полной противоположностью Шерлоку, посему это начинало выглядеть отличной идеей. 

— Часто сюда приходишь? — услышал он улыбку в голосе Шерлока и повернулся, рассматривая его в замешательстве. Интересно, понял ли Шерлок, что Джон собирался подцепить эту дамочку. 

— Да, Джон, я в курсе, — ответил Шерлок, по-прежнему улыбаясь. 

Джон смутился. Это что, новая игра? Правила изменились, и ему забыли об этом сказать? Он уставился на Шерлока и увидел слабый румянец на его щеках и напряженность. Тот заметил взгляд и одарил улыбкой, которая любому другому показалась бы кокетливой.

— Ты всегда такой бука? — спросил Шерлок. — Вряд ли в таком случае тебя ждет успех.

— Ты… — нет, он не будет этого спрашивать. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Думаю, более уместно спросить тебя, Джон, что ты здесь делаешь? 

У Джона не было ответа, потому что все слишком запуталось. И он не был уверен, что Шерлок порадуется изъявлению его чувств. 

— Позволь угостить тебя выпивкой. 

Голос Шерлока был низким, почти мурлыкающим, и Джон действительно не понимал, где теперь находятся хоть какие-нибудь границы. Определенно, Шерлок вошел в режим соблазнителя, но он никогда этого не делал вне Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Джон не мог понять, в какую игру играет с ним консультирующий детектив. 

Он хотел возразить, но Шерлок уже заказал выпивку обоим, хотя Джон никогда не видел Шерлока пьющим. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине и пили, и Джон прекрасно ощущал прижатую к нему ногу Шерлока и видел недалеко расположившийся локоть. Шерлок никогда не придерживался представлений о личном пространстве, но прямо в этот момент Джон почувствовал себя слишком хрупким от такого безумного натиска. 

— Привет. 

От внезапного слова оба вздрогнули. Подошел мужчина с другого конца бара, и Джон с недоумением к нему повернулся. Мужчина тепло улыбнулся, но Джон понял, что, несмотря на сходство, этот человек не выдерживал никакого сравнения с сидящим рядом брюнетом.

— Я не мог не заметить...

— Ты не против? — Шерлок прервал очевидную попытку приставания, многозначительно опустив руку на бедро Джона.

— О, — смутился мужчина, — извините, недоразумение. — Он улыбнулся и поднял руки. — Надеюсь, ничего страшного?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, уже потеряв к подошедшему интерес. Мужчина долго смотрел на Джона, затем снова извинился и исчез.

Джон перенес все внимание на Шерлока, бросив взгляд на руку, все еще лежавшую на бедре.

— Шерлок… 

— Может, домой? — опередил его Шерлок. Не дождавшись ответа, он воспринял молчание Джона как согласие и поднялся со стула. Джон поспешил за ним в большем замешательстве, чем был до прихода в этот бар. 

***

Если он ожидал возможности обсудить произошедшее дома, то ошибся. Едва переступив порог, Шерлок впился в рот Джона. Джон застонал, решил запротестовать, но потом погрузил пальцы в волосы Шерлока, опуская его голову под более удобным углом. Тот начал расстегивать рубашку Джона и скользнул языком по верхней губе, прихватив ее зубами. Джон, перехватив инициативу, сумел направить их к двери, ведущей в спальню Шерлока (до спальни Джона было слишком много лестниц). Шерлок пнул дверь ногой, втянул Джона внутрь, наконец, стащил его рубашку и бросил ее на пол. Обменявшись взглядами, они опять начали целоваться, и Джон продолжал толкать Шерлока спиной вперед, пока тот не уперся в край кровати. 

Шерлок поцеловал его напористее, вцепившись руками в плечи, а Джон нашел пуговицы Шерлоковой рубашки и начал их расстегивать. Шерлок, наконец, сбросил и свою рубашку и забрался на кровать, пожирая Джона голодным взглядом. Джон не нуждался в приглашении и в одно мгновение оказался на кровати, навалившись на Шерлока всем телом и целуя его безупречную шею. Шерлок испустил _тот самый_ стон, и Джон улыбнулся, проводя руками по бокам, груди, наконец, находя пояс брюк. 

Чувствуя слегка опьяненным от власти над Шерлоком, Джон выпалил, не успев подумать. 

— Скажи мне, что это было за скромное проявление собственничества? — пробормотал он, прикусывая зубами ключицу Шерлока и вырывая у него еще один непристойный стон. — Ты ревновал?

Шерлок не ответил, но сильнее сжал бицепс Джона, когда тот расстегнул брючную пуговицу и нащупал молнию. 

— Шерлок... — зарычал тот, решив добиться ответа. Просунул руку в брюки и обхватил уже вставший член, отчего тот задохнулся. 

— Скажи, — повторил Джон с нажимом, — ты ревновал? 

— Да!

Оба замерли от этого признания, и Джон вынужден был отклониться, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, но, почувствовав испытующий взгляд, он распахнул их, и Джона захлестнуло эмоциями. Он никогда не видел Шерлока настолько уязвимым, настолько откровенным, настолько полным чувств. 

— Шерлок, — выдохнул он дрожащим голосом.

Шерлок притянул его обратно, жадно впиваясь губами, и Джон возобновил свои действия. Ему потребовалось немного времени на то, чтобы раздеть Шерлока, и еще меньше на то, чтобы вернуть его интерес.

Пора для нежностей и для всего, что Джон хотел сделать с Шерлоком, наступит позже — Шерлок, казалось, не возражал. Джон, не теряя времени, наклонился к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы взять смазку и презерватив. Шерлок, очевидно, отказавшись от того подобия контроля, которое, возможно, у него оставалось, потянул Джона на себя, кусая его губы и издавая хриплые стоны. 

— Джон, — выдохнул он, — Джон…

Довольно слов, решил Джон, изо всех сил пытающийся сделать все сразу — подготовить одной рукой Шерлока, другой — раскрыть презерватив. Шерлок, наконец, заметил отсутствие результата и пришел на помощь, раскатывая длинными пальцами презерватив и выдавливая на него щедрую порцию смазки.

— Давай! — прохрипел Шерлок, приподнимая бедра и притягивая Джона. А затем не осталось ничего, кроме ощущения жара Шерлока, его жадного рта и рук. 

Обоих переполняло слишком много _эмоций_ , чтобы долго продержаться, и они кончили вместе. Шерлок испустил еще один хриплый стон из тех, которые, казалось, были напрямую связаны с членом Джона.

***

Они долго молчали, лежа рядом и не зная, с чего начать. Наконец, Шерлок решился, проводя костяшками пальцев по ребрам Джона. 

— Ты думаешь, я не заметил бы?

— Я надеялся, ты достаточно слеп в плане чувств и мог бы просмотреть, — пробормотал Джон, которому посторгазменный дурман, похоже, развязал язык. 

— Я могу читать тебя, как книгу, Джон. 

— Тебе не нравится читать книги, — заметил Джон с улыбкой и добавил через несколько секунд, — если они не об оружии. Или пчелах.

— Да, но _ты_ делаешь процесс чтения увлекательным, — прошептал Шерлок, почти рассеянно поглаживая Джона по груди. — Словно читаешь книгу, в которой сюжет каждый раз меняется. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой Джон пытался переварить этот странный а-ля комплимент. 

— Все пошло не так, как предполагалось, — тихо заметил он.

— Без обязательств? — ответил Шерлок. — Нет, это был блестящий план для старта.

— Послушай, я могу... не знаю, поискать что-нибудь другое. 

— Что не включает затаскивание в постель? 

— Что-то вроде этого.

— Не думаю, что мне это понравится. 

Они повернулись лицом друг к другу, и Джон осторожно улыбнулся. Шерлок спрятал ответную улыбку, но глаза его вспыхнули. 

— Неужели? — спросил Джон, желая услышать эти слова еще раз.

— Нет, Джон.

— Итак, чего бы ты _хотел_?

— Вероятно, ты должен знать, что у меня никогда раньше не было... бойфренда, — тихо сказал Шерлок, не совсем впопад.

— Я знаю, — Джон улыбнулся, не в силах сдержаться, чтобы не погладить Шерлока по волосам. 

— И мне не нравится слово «бойфренд».

— Принято к сведению.

— Но я хочу _тебя_ , Джон.

— Вот и хорошо, слава тебе, господи, — вздохнул Джон, наклонившись и целуя Шерлока снова и снова. 

— И я ожидаю, что ты _не_ пойдешь искать других мужчин, — мрачно заявил Шерлок, гладя Джона по спине, — и женщин, раз уж на то пошло.

Джон лишь рассмеялся, опустив голову на грудь Шерлока. 

— Ты чокнутый социопат, знаешь ли?

— Заткнись и займи свой рот чем-нибудь полезным, Джон. 

Уж эту просьбу Джону не надо было повторять!


End file.
